pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
I Don't Who Is The Staff. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 16:37, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Well... ...I was not sure if the Nuzlocke Challenge page was needed either! The videogames are real but the Nuzlocke runs are not official. Same with the fan comics too. I wanted to tag this page for deletion but I was afraid that Yoponot will not agree and he will remove the deletion template. Yes, this page was created by Yoponot. If you want to ask him why he created this page then send a message to his user talk page. Nectaria (talk) 09:10, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Energy... ...Should I write an admin request to this page? I have over 2000 edits! *puppy eyes* Please :(? Nectaria (talk) 13:29, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Delete Could you delete these? They're small and duplicates, I checked.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:00, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Nuzlocke The Nuzlocke Challange is a very popular set of rules, NOT a fan fic used by fans. It has it's own wiki, Bulbapedia article, it is very popular and our article is BETTER then the Bulbapedia article. It should have it's own article in a Pokemon encyclopedia. I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 19:43, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Fandom That's sort of what I was trying to go for, a section (that could have Fanon templates saying it's a Fandom article) about popular things people do (Pokemon events, cons, etc). I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 19:53, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I have a question... ...It's fine to upload the full versions of the openings or only the TV versions? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 01:20, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Retiring Hi. I'm just letting you know that after I post tomorrow's new episode article, I'll be leaving wikia for good. I'll close my account and never come back. It really has been fun here. After I post the next article, tell DragonSpore she's in charge of new episode articles. Time for this old guy to hang up his keyboard and pass the torch. Consider this my retirement. Farewell, my friend. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 02:07, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Nothing like that. Had a blowout. This time, it was at the Mugen Souls Wiki. I told off Beautiful Undisputed Goddess and now the Mugen Souls Wiki has the same rule structure as the Aselia wiki. Rather not be a part of that. http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Beautiful_Undisputed_Goddess This link leads you to her page on Aselia. http://mugen-souls.wikia.com/wiki/User:Beautiful_Undisputed_Goddess And this one leads to her Mugen Souls Wiki page. Can you tell her goodbye for me. I know she hates me cause she didn't respond to my apology and goodbye. Thanks, for everything. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 10:27, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I know I shouldn't let it get to me but I really hurt her. Even Shockstorm hates me. I just can't deal with it anymore. I know that I don't want to quit, but the way things are now at Mugen Souls Wiki I may as well just retire. I just hope my replacement can do a better job than I ever could. I've made my choice. I'll see you guys around. Again, thanks, for everything. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 15:14, September 25, 2014 (UTC) for the last time. Awards I think this is necessary. During my term of editing wikia I have seen two most contributed users going. We should make a userpage template for them or a separate page for them to honour them. A trophy or a badge will be good idea. What do you say?--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 07:49, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Well... I added both videos to your sandbox! What do you think of them? Sigh, I would be very upset if you don't like the videos that I have uploaded :(! Nectaria (talk) 12:00, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Manga This one was called phantom thief 7.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:31, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Well how should I label that one?--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:59, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Unaired Episode The unaired episode http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/XY024:_An_Undersea_Place_to_Call_Home! is announced to air on November 20. Its serial code on wiki is XY024. Do we have to change it?--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 17:22, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Source: here--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 17:23, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Countdown Hey, there's a feature that can countdown to whatever you want. I think this is a good idea for ORAS don't you? To see an example, go to Revenge Wiki. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:34, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:17, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Birthday Thanks. How did ya'll know it's birthday?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:58, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Wow! I noticed a Poké Ball button that insert the word "Pokémon" in the source mode when editing a page. Was this button created by you? If yes then how do you add it to the source mode? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 09:57, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Space But It Automatically Appear By Itself. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 10:11, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Twitter I can't just ask the Nintendo accounts "hey follow us", they probably get that like hundreds of times a day from fans. They prop only followed Bulb because they are a huge wiki and a huge twitter (might be the biggest Pokémon twitter). --I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 13:20, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi can we chat on Answers wiki..I got a concern from Nectaria the user Hi Energy X, Can we chat onto Answers wiki one of the user's Nectaria sent me a message about a "concern" from here to there on pokemon answers wiki so yeah. She's asked me to see if she (can) become a actual admin on here. I wanted to leave you this message to *see my talk page* onto what she wrote on there if you can can you let me know when your not as busy please see: Micah, i got a question - On Poke answers wiki, And yes "i am noticing she's upset with you right now might take it easy on her" so you kinda know as a user to say: (i don't know why she's upset but maybe it something you said to her that happened on here on that message *to say i don't really know what transpired on here so -yeah- >_>*looking sideways concerned*). And yes i also wanted to ask into seeing how close she is? in order for you to premoted her to the rank of admin on here if you could let me know on that as well *to see how close she really is* i would be happy if you'd let me know so i can let her know into where she want be *upset* as a user alright.. So you kinda know i think this is it to report, Kind Regards, Pokemon Answers Admin...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:52, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Also can you revert Kyurem147 edit on Sanpei's Greninja - i noticed he put that up before the episode aired and well i chatted with him so you kinda know *why did he do it when the episode hasn't aired yet! that i don't get* so you know laters..Trainer Micah (talk) 23:40, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Sonny Dey Shannon Conley's website lists J as a role she did in Pokemon, immediately pinning her to Dey. The only way I can imagine Brooks having been stuck to the role was her being confused as being a NY VA because she was in later seasons of Winx Club. Given how much of this wikia's VA articles was founded on that knowledge it doesn't surprise me. Additionally, Conley has used that pseudonym before, one of which was Labyrinth of Flames, which includes a "Behind the Scenes" video that shows "Sonny Dey" voicing the character she played. It is quite clearly Conley. I cannot tell you with absolute certainty whether or not she's also Ursula Conlon (I tried contacting her, yet to hear back), but given that's the role I recognized her in first before I found her website and resume it most likely is. Once I get an answer I'll let you know that you can total the Conlon page, too. HubStyle (talk) 20:53, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Hey Sylveon came up with the idea. she in a way gave it to me.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:02, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I have a question! You will bring the User of the Month interview back after I became a Featured User? Just wondering! Yes, I'm the winner of the User of the Month for September ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 08:18, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Energy X, can you please... ...send a warning message to this user? He created a page that is Digimon related and he copied it from this page on Digimon Wikia! Nectaria (talk) 17:24, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Already deleted and warned the user lol. I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 18:19, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Energy X... Are you still there :(? I wonder why you didn't edit anything yesterday? Please come back today and send me a congratulations message after I became a featured user. Yes, I'm worried about you :(. Sigh :(. Nectaria (talk) 10:32, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, May want to talk with Yoponot or Shockstorm or one of the others to see if they can do it for you Nectaria that's if Energy X isn't avalable that is *and um *yeah can she chat with you Energy X?* - just woundering - & later Oh and To Yoponot & Shockstorm - I left you a reply onto my talk page you two so you know leave me a reply on there! once you get this so you kinda know thanks..Trainer Micah (talk) 21:27, October 3, 2014 (UTC) To Micah: Sigh, Micah! I don't think you should talk with other admins about it -_-. I still think that Energy will do it for me! Nectaria (talk) 21:44, October 3, 2014 (UTC) To Nectaria: I see, Well just in case then okay! Oh and i reported bellow on what you did to user BuringQuilava did on Answers wiki so that away Energy X knows about that user in & on what he did as a user alright. Anyway Thanks for the Rely! ^-^..Trainer Micah (talk) 21:59, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry correcting admin to user sorry..Trainer Micah (talk) 22:00, October 3, 2014 (UTC) OK, no problem :). Well, I have read your message about Burning Quilava and *blushes* I'm so glad that you said that I did it well ^_^. I wonder if Energy X will send a warning message on BurningQuilava's talk page! Thanks for your reply, Micah ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 22:17, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Yep! i hope so Nectaria! ^-^ After what i repported in i hope so. Anyways i'll chat with you tomarrow *wiki surfing*,Trainer Micah (talk) 22:40, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh! And before i go Can you watch BurningQuilava on here Energy X i noticed while on Pokemon Answers wiki Nectaria & i have been watching him/her as a admin user he/she's been upseting Nectaria & myself as admin's for doing so manny thing's on there.. they are: One - removing other user answers on a answer they've answered onto his posted questions - i've seen Nectaria message him/her on that i got to say "she did really well catching him/her on that" made me pleased & happy... Two - She/he as user "Name called" some of our user & or fans of that wiki - does it happen on here? i noticed Nectaria's message on there she's did well he didn't stop on that calling fan's and user's via these *sorry for putting them* "idiots mooron's & or stupid - *sorry these are not okay from me i know that *it's great that Nectaria did noticed that i two noticed it at the time*.. Three - Did it again as he/she removed Nectaria's answer - so we blocked him/her for three days on there - has she told you that if not i am glad i report this in from answers wiki on what has happened so far.. Burnning is back now and well fro there is my 2nd worning to the user... One - Not Lessoning to Nectaria or Myself as admin's i think i stated this above if not well she/he didn't lesson to her & remove a catagory on there so far it was Blue's... Anyway this User as i know i am think maybe up to no good whle editing on there on answers wiki i am going to inform Ellis99 as a admin since i know he's the users admin.. So you know all that's happened so far.. "I'm really happy Me & Nectaria are working hard as admins" so you know i'll chat with you later i guess. Kind Regards..Trainer Micah (talk) 21:53, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi E I'm back now, could you give me news on what has been happening since I've been off please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:06, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Why did Winx request to be blocked? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:12, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Still, he shouldn't have been blocked and it says Shock was the one who did it? Why does you name have admin added to i? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:54, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Maybe asking one of the Wikia Staff to see who changed it. You could help on the restructure of Dragon Quest Wiki because That would be a big help for me. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:06, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Sprites :: So... I am trying to upload my Ambipom Sprites, but apparently there is a deleted file named (File:424 f.png). :: I am trying to upload the Female Ambipom DP Sprite btw. :: CaptainSteveDerp (talk) 09:29, October 4, 2014 (UTC)CaptainSteveDerp Finished I've done the episodes in the Advanced Generation, I won't be able to do the other episodes due to other priorities. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:36, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Who's done it before who is still on here and I'm thinking of asking previous admins and rollbacks back by sending them a message. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:43, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hmm Can we chat now on to answer wiki i've been *a little* Hey E, Can we chat on my talk page on Pokemon Answers wikia - I see from Nectaria you wanted to know about our policies on there and i have a -link- for you here you go sorry for the late reply!: Check - Administration - on there on: When visiting the wiki - read this i think it has a policy on it as a admin! & has some links as well & About Pokemon Answers - And this i think might also be about the policy & links on that So you know "details are all there form our previous admin i'll keep it updated be editing in to it or keeping it the way it is you see now okay" I myself have read this and it gives us a "great idea's" i've been using it as a example from yesterday as you can see above ^:^: On BurningQuilava the user not on here but on Answers wiki as a user! I got to say Me & Nectaria did a great job i know i'll need to edit more as a admin! but ah! I love it there i'll continue editing more as admin make it fun in some ways i can as a user alright! Also reread this as a user it's dated yesterday by me - under Oh! And before i go - Reread that & insteed of you "ignoring Nectaria" i got to say you as a user may want to read the message onto my talk page on there today at some time & she's waiting for her congrat's as feature user of the month from September back in then -from you as admin- So you know read this slowly & i'll chat with you later if your online as a admin! Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:03, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Twitter Good idea, I'll set this up for later in the week. --I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 18:04, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation I think we should affiliate with Nuzlocke Wiki. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:31, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Merge After the merge of PKMN Adventures Wiki, is it possible we could merge with this site, http://pokemontcg.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_TCG_Wiki. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:36, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Let me think of a design for a template. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:56, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Crimsonnavy Could you possibly persuade Crim to come back on Marriland Wiki. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:37, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:19, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Could you come to chat please, I have something to discuss. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:43, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Bot Sure, I can lend my bot. What sort of stuff do you need done? Please be as specific as possible, as bots are very, very, very dumb. They need precise instructions. :) — CzechOut 17:44, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Why did you delete my talk topic? MeloettaJones123 (talk) 18:44, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Block Should CrappyScrap be blocked because the beginning of the name can be cr*p. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:48, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Curious Is Winxfan, BelieveInMagic814? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Curious because of the signature of BelieveInMagic sounds like it might be WinxFan. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I've corrected my input on the Layout Guide since you have a good point. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:01, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Nect Nect keeps going on about not getting a congrats on being a featured user, could you send a congrats to her. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:56, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Please send me a congrats message on my talk page because I'm the winner of the September User of the Month poll! Sigh :(. Nectaria (talk) 19:07, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Featured User Poll A new one is needed. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:17, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Featured User Interview! I think you should bring the interview back because it would be great if you interviewed with me! Nectaria (talk) 21:08, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Can you please bring back the interview? Ellis99 told me that it would be great if you re-introduced the interview. Nectaria (talk) 22:53, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much, Energy X ^_^. I'm currently writing my answers to this interview template! Nectaria (talk) 23:51, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... Are you sure that the date on the Featured User Interview tempale is needed? Sorry, I didn't add the date. You can add it if you want to. Nectaria (talk) 01:12, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Expanding the discussion In an effort to stimulate discussion about the nature of the wordmark, I have today circulated a message to every user who has edited in the month of October, plus all admin and rollback, regardless of number of edits. This will hopefully give us a good cross-section of this community, provided they choose to participate. If they don't, we at least made a good faith effort at including editors who were active at the time the decision was made. The issue of whether we include the official logo or not is critical. It's the basis of the entire design. It is impossible to know without further comment from the community which way we should go. I plan to take another reading of this wiki's pulse on Monday. Hopefully by then more people will have responded and a clearer way forward will have emerged. — CzechOut 11:36, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :By the way, in the course of adding those messages, I came across your comments at User talk:CrappyScrap. One thing that's hard for local admin to see is the degree to which someone who is new to your wikia may in fact be a longtime Wikia user. Now of course you're at liberty to ban anyone you want for pretty much any reason you want, and I understand the nature of your block. I have a similar rule against bad language in usernames at my home wikia. However, this user would not really be inclined to just restart their account because they have several thousand edits, Wikia-wide. :The question really becomes whether "crappy" is actually a swear word in English, and I think most native speakers would say that it's not. (Indeed, even professional etymologists would agree. It derives from the Latin word for trash or residue, not from any biologic process.) It regularly appears in even G-rated movies, and all kinds of cartoons for kids. It's maybe not a word you would use in front of the Queen of England, but the President of the United States has used it on diverse occasions. So while I think it's very, very important to make sure that usernames are kept reasonable. Understand, I'm not speaking here as a member of Wikia staff, but merely as one admin to another. You don't have to un-ban. It's still a word a lot of parents consider "unpleasant" or "base", even if it's not actually an expletive. :But it is important to remember that someone who's just shown up on your doorstep won't necessarily find the advice of "just change your account name" something they're prepared to do, and you might be losing a good editor over something minor. — CzechOut 12:08, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Delete Could you delete this one? Then names messed up.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:50, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Mediawiki pages. Does this template depend on mediawiki pages and if yes which one. I'm trying to copy it. Jantje132 (talk) 20:20, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I have a question! It's fine to upload the full versions of the english openings to your sandbox? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 20:38, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Deletion of Talk Page A few days ago, VideoGamePhenomHD typed a mean comment on my talk page. You promptly deleted it. I'm appreciative of that; the dude has been cyberbullying me on various wikis ever since I (justifiably) blocked him on Kirby Wiki. I'm currently attempting to convince Wikia Community Support to have him blocked from the whole of Wikia -- that will end his cyberbullying for good. I need to round up as much proof of his guilt as possible, and my talk page here is (or, rather, was) a good piece. If it's no trouble, would you please undelete it so I may gain access to it? As a fellow administrator, I know how annoying petty conflicts between editors are. You are absolutely entitled to stay out of this feud if you wish. If you would like to help me, however, I would very much appreciate it. Thank you for your time and have a wonderful night. NerdyBoutKirby :Dark Daroach.png That's what I am. Savvy? 05:41, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Rename! Can you please change this image from Butterfree Back Shiny XY.gif ''to ''Butterfree-F Back Shiny XY.gif? Sadly, I can't find an animated version of Male Shiny Butterfree's back sprite :(. Nectaria (talk) 07:40, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Same with this one too! Please change it from Butterfree Back XY.gif to Butterfree-F Back XY.gif! Nectaria (talk) 07:48, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Rallying the troops Over the years, I've found that MediaWiki:Community-corner can absolutely be demonstrated to be of minimal value in communicating points to a community. The reason is that the people managing the message tend to create a format and stick to it, and the people reading the message get used to that format, and thus don't see what changes you've made to the message. For instance, I know that you've changed the message today, and I can see what you did, but that's because you told me. However, the change is not obvious, because the format is exactly the same today as it was yesterday. If you want evidence that Community-corner wasn't really moving any new interaction, just check the dates on any one else's contributions but you and Ellis99. Prior to leaving direct messages to people, the discussion had effectively stopped on the 5th, aside from you and Ellis99. The impact of leaving a direct message is that people will tend to come back to a discussion, if they have any interest in it at all. And we've seen that happen, with the sudden explosion of new people entering the discussion and people who had been in the discussion returning. We know that the direct messages work, because all respondents so far got that message, and since a few of them even responded to that message on their talk page. By contacting people directly, you're forcing them to read a message that's on their page. They'll know their page has changed, and they can see that change quite easily. There's therefore a greater chance that they'll actually take action upon your message. As for why I chose the people i chose — and most importantly why include people with minimal edits — CzechOut 13:40, October 9, 2014 (UTC) About Slaying How come he changed his user name? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:55, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Sigh, I made another mistake... Please rename this image from Gyarados-F XYgif.gif to Gyarados-F XY.gif! Nectaria (talk) 15:47, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Hmm....Energy? Why do you deleted the previous Who gets to keep Togepi? page? I think it's better to rename the page from IL050: Who Gets to Keep Togepi? to IL050: Who gets to keep Togepi? instead of deleting the page and creating a new page for the new title -_-. Nectaria (talk) 18:00, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Rename Hey I found there's a rename template. Is this used?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:25, October 9, 2014 (UTC)